Hotch's Sister
by Miss R. Hood
Summary: When Aaron Hotchner's younger sister joins the BAU team, things change. They change for Aaron as well as the BAU team's resident genius, Spencer Reid. Will be ReidxOC later on in the story Filed under Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid becasue there will be conflict between the two later on Rated T to be safe
1. Introduction

AU!

* * *

"Ma'am I would appreciate it if you didn't tell my brother that I'm the new person on his team. I would rather explain it to him." I said as Strauss handed the folder back to me.

"Of course. Siblings can be kind of difficult." I stood up as Strauss stuck her hand out. I shook it firmly. "I believe that you will be a perfect asset to the team. Agent Hotchner is in a briefing, I'll show you to the conference room and introduce you to the team." Strauss left her office, walked the length of the catwalk and knocked before entering the conference room.

"Chief Strauss can I help you with something?" My brother said as Strauss entered the room and I followed her. My brother's dark brown eyebrows shot up in surprise and his mouth dropped a little. Nobody seemed to notice and my brother quickly recovered.

"I just wanted to introduce the newest agent to your team. This is Dr. Robyn Hotchner." I waved a little and Strauss started naming everyone. "These are SSA Rossi, Morgan, Jareau, Hotchner, Dr. Reid, and Technical Analyst Garcia." Everyone waved and nodded. Aaron stood up quickly and looked at Agent Jareau.

"JJ, continue the briefing, I would like to talk to my sister for a moment in my office." The blond nodded and I followed my older brother to his office.

* * *

"Aaron, just let me explain!" I said the second he shut his door.

"Robyn, you know how dangerous this job is! I'm not going to let my little sister be put in danger."

"My job at Langely was just as dangerous as this one is!" I looked at him angrily and he gave him his best glare. We glared at each other in a stalemate before I broke. "Aaron, that's not fair. Just because I'm your sister, you aren't going to let me work here?"

"Exactly the reason. I lost my wife because of this job and almost lost my son! At least at Langley you were in an office, not in the field."

"Only partly true." I mumbled and he didn't seem to notice.

"You're too young to be on the team."

"Once again, not true. Dr. Reid joined the team when he was 24, I believe. I'm 27."

"You don't have the classes."

"Aaron, you even know that's not true. I took the classes to help me on my psychology doctorate. You even helped me with them!" I knew I beat my brother because he wasn't able to come up with anymore comebacks. "Please Aaron. I just want a chance. The work at Langely is extremely boring and I need a change. The FBI is just the change I need. Please." I looked at him with the look that got me anything when I was little and I knew I won. He nodded.

"Fine, I can't stop you because you're my sister. If Strauss says it's okay then I have to be okay with it." I smiled and hugged him.

"Aaron thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me." He hugged me back and we walked back to the conference room together.

* * *

Meanwhile in the conference room:

"Garcia, do you have your computer?" Morgan asked as soon as the door shut. The bubbly women nodded.

"What do you need?"

"Look up stuff about Hotch's sister." Morgan said as Reid looked up. The genius looked up from his file that he was reading and shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Derek looked at him and cocked his head to the side. He walked away from Garcia who was typing and approached Reid.

"Now Pretty Boy, why wouldn't you do that?" Spencer shrugged. Morgan shrugged off Reid's suggestion and looked at Garcia.

"Whatcha get baby girl?"

"Dr. Robyn Hotchner. 27. 3 doctorates in Physics, Forensic Science and Psychology. She has three Bachelor degrees in Biology, American History and European History. She's the youngest person to ever work at Langely. That's all I got on her from the database... wait just found that she is like our young Dr. Reid. She has an IQ of 187, eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words a minute. She graduated her high school at 11." Morgan looked at Reid and then to the door and back to Garcia.

"Thanks sweet stuff. See Reid, that didn't do anything bad. Just looking up our new team mate. Nothing wrong with that." Just like that Hotch and his sister walked back into the room.

"Just to add to the information that Ms. Garcia gave you, I was the youngest person to be head of Counter-Terrorism at Langley, and I'm working on an Engineering doctorate as well." Robyn said as she looked around the room. Everyone looked away from her because she had that "Hotchner" glare that could kill.

"JJ, we'll finish the breifing on the plane, we got to go." Aaron said as he motioned to the door. The team gathered their bags and left for Long Island, New York.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Im back! I was without internet because of Hurricane Sandy, in fact I still am! I just have Wifi when the generator is on! YAY! SO here is the new story! Read and Review! Forever love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

The briefing on the plane was short but very informative. The local PD had three victims on the matter of three weeks. The unsub was escalating quickly. There was barely a cooling down period. The girls went missing on Sunday and their bodies surfaced on Friday of the same week.

"Okay Garcia what do you have?" My brother asked Garcia who was on the screen. Everyone had tablet expect for myself and Reid. We had hardcopies of the files. I was looking through the pictures as Garcia was talking.

"Victim 1: Katy Smith, Victim 2: Aubrey Magenta and Victim 3: Madeline Snow. All three girls were in marching band, and seemed like they were best friends."

"What do you mean seemed?" Rossi asked.

"Well they did everything together. Marching band, a bunch of classes together and hung out all the time according to all the stuff in the schools newspaper. I can't find one bad thing about the trio." We heard clicking on a keyboard and then a beeping. "That's all I got. Sorry guys."

"Thanks Mama" Morgan said.

"Forever and always my loves. Garcia out." With that she clicked the screen off. I was looking at the medical examiners reports for all three. Everyone was looking at their reports. Aaron spoke first.

"Well we have a highly active unsub with no known type and a very odd signature. He leaves them posed with an "HF" carved in the ground next to them and on their backsides. "

"The unsub seems confident. Taking a victim each week. He's probably a narcissist." JJ said. I was looking at the pictures when I noticed something.

"He does have a type." I said and Aaron smiled and nodded so I continued, "Well from just looking at the pictures, we can see that the victims all had different hair color. But if you look at Magenta and Snow's hair roots, they are originally brunettes. They dyed their hair red and blond, I can't tell how long ago they dyed their hair from a picture but the unsub would have to know that they are natural brunettes because girls learn to hide their roots pretty quickly." I spewed out and everyone looked at their pictures and then nodded.

"Okay good, Rossi and JJ you talk to the families, Morgan and Reid you go to the crime scenes and myself and Robyn will head to the police station to set up. We land in forty minutes, I suggest you all rest because we are going to hit the ground running with this." I stayed where I was and everyone else got up. Aaron sat across from me.

"Good eye on catching the hair color. I didn't notice it." He said as he pulled out his laptop.

"Thanks." I yawned.

"We'll talk later, rest, you look like you haven't slept in months." He didn't know the half of it. I nodded and sunk into the seat a little bit. I set my mental clock for 35 minutes and counted backwards from five and when I hit one I was out.

* * *

I woke up 35 minutes later and everyone else was also slowly getting up. I grabbed my backpack and stuck my file in it. I had read it already during the briefing. The plane landed and everyone got in the SUV's and went where Aaron told them to. I got in the passenger side of one and waited for Aaron. He was talking to someone on the phone when he started driving. He hung up and looked at me and then the road.

"Who was that?" I asked him.

"The ME's office, we are heading over there first before heading to the police station. He said we needed to see something." I nodded a little.

"Thank you." I mumbled out.

"For what?"

"Giving me a chance."

"I can't not give you a chance. You worked at Langely for seven years, I'm pretty sure you are quailifed for this job." I smiled at him.

"How's Jack?"

"He's good, he's in 4th grade now. He'll be so happy to see you when we get back. He hasn't seen you since Easter last year."

"I'm excited to see him too. I have a surprise for him. It was going to be a birthday present but I didn't have a chance to send it. I got very busy with work." My brother nodded and we pulled into the Suffolk County ME office. We showed the serciuty detail our credinatinals, his from the FBI, mine still from the CIA because I hadn't had a chance to get the new ones. He nodded and brought us to the mourge.

On the tables were three victims, covered from the neck down with a white cloth.

"The reports that we faxed to you were just the prelimary ones. I already finished Smith's autopsy and found something odd." The ME said.

"What do you mean by odd?" I asked as Aaron looked at the final report.

"Well it might not be odd to you people but it was odd to me. I found a plastic baggy with some newspaper articles in her stomach. That's not the odd part, that's where they were." My brother picked up where the ME left off.

"The Unsub cut open her abdomin and then stomach and stuffed the baggy in and the sewed it shut after he already killed her. Can you check the other victims for this?"

"Of course, I will have someone bring them to the police station if I find anything." I saw my brother nod and he was handed the evidence bag and we left.

* * *

At the latest crime scene:

Morgan and Reid were looking at the dump site. The site was exposed. It was on school property, on the football field. Football had practice there as did the track team.

"Why dump a body here?" Morgan asked Reid.

"Well there could be mulitple reasons. The unsub might find the football field symbolic. Either for the marching band aspect of the field or for the football aspect. Or something happened to the Unsub that caused a hatered for the field." Reid was looking around.

"Well there isn't anything else for us to see here, we should head back to the police station." Morgan said and started to walk about the parking lot. "Hey Reid?"

"What Morgan?" the genius started to follow his counter-part.

"What do you think of Hotch's sister? Man, I didn't even know he had a sister. A twenty-seven year old one that has worked for the CIA? Insane."

"She seems nice. It's going to be weird working with two Hotchners considering she seems like she is just as stubborn as Hotch is. Also I don't think anyone knew that he had a sister. He barely talks about his brother. And about her working for the CIA I was 24 when I started with the team." Reid stated and then finished sounding a little defensive.

"Do I hear a hint of jealously, my friend?" Morgan said teasingly.

"What? N-no of c-course not!"

"I'm just playing Reid. We should hustle a little. Hotch squared, Rossi and JJ are probaly back at the station."

"Hotch squared? I don't get it..." Reid said, as he got in the passager side. Morgan started laughing and refused to explain it. The duo got back to the police station and Reid looked extremely annoyed.

"What did you to Reid?" JJ asked as Reid sat down and started on the geographicaly profile.

"I made a math joke and he didn't get it."

"A math joke!? What was it?"

"I said that we should get back to the station ASAP because Hotch squared would be there."

"I get it because there are two Hotchners, it's Hotch squared."

"Yup and Pretty Boy didn't get it." JJ and Morgan started to laugh as both Hotchners came in looking equally serious. The remainder of the team followed them to the briefing room that they were using.

* * *

HI! So I didn't die! I lost power because of Superstorm Sandy! I am up and running again! So here is the newest chapter of this! I will be asking you for help here now! I need help with the case! Review or Private Message me with your ideas based off of this chapter! I like input from you guys! Read and Review!


	3. Robyn Hotchner's Biography

******AN: This is just a biography of the younger Hotchner. Some people asked me what she looked like, so I give you this plus a little extra information to make you the reader a little more knowledgeable then the characters in this story. If you have any questions just PM or review this chapter and this chapter only! Thanks!**

**Name**: Dr. Robyn Kate Hotchner

**Age**: 27

**Hair**: Brown with blonde ombré styling. That is going from brown roots to blonde hair at the end and it blends nicely. Extremely curly

**Eye**: Brown with rectangular purple glasses

Height: 5'10"

**History**:

Aaron's younger sister by 20 years, he pretty much raised her. Their parents were divorced by the time Robyn turned 3. Their father was a drunk and physically abused her while he had her for the weekends. Aaron eventually was given custody of his sister when their mother died and their father was seen as unfit to care for a child. Robyn was 6 at that time. She graduated from public high school at the age of 11. She attended Northwestern as well as Stony-Brook University. She graduated with her Masters in Forensic Science from SBU and the Masters in Physics and Psychology from Northwestern. The Bachelor degree she got from SBU was Biology and European and American History were from Northwestern.

After graduating college at the age of 21, she was offered a job at the CIA in Counter-Terrorism. She went under cover for a year in the middle east, and then after that, at the age of 22 she became the youngest female to run counter terrorism. After running counter terrorism for four and a half years she named her successor and then left for FBI training.

During her time undercover, she was raped, and she became pregnant from it. Around the time she became the director of counter terrorism, she gave birth to twins, Xander and Ayra Hotchner. The twins are in first grade. Robyn has kept them a secret from her brother because of the circumstances. Xander has dark brown hair and brown eyes, Ayra has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Aaron and Garcia are Xander's godparents and Morgan and JJ are Ayra's godparents. Robyn didn't have anyone to name as godparents so she just picked them based off of what her brother told her about his team. Nobody in the BAU knows that she is a mom, only Strauss (but she doesn't really count). One of the clauses of Robyn becoming part of the BAU was that she had to tell Aaron about her kids with the first months of her employment. After this first case she is planning on telling the entire team.


	4. Chapter 4

The team as a whole hasn't gotten anywhere with the profile. We've been working on it since we left Quantico. Reid started the geographical profile and I helped him finish it. We figured out that the UnSub's comfort zone is a circle with a radius of 10 miles and the center of it is the high school. Everyone was in the conference room working together to get the profile out. My older brother yawned and then looked at his watch for the fifth time in the past 30 minutes.

"Okay guys, call it quits for tonight, we aren't getting any where and we need fresh eyes in the morning." everyone nodded sleepily and we headed to the SUV's. We got to the hotel room and we spilt into 3 groups. Morgan and Reid, Aaron and Rossi and JJ and myself. I went into the bathroom after I put my bags down and my phone started ringing.

"JJ! Can you answer that for me? I will be out in a sec."

"Okay!" I quickly changed into my PJs and pulled in my slippers and left. JJ was looking at me with a weird look. I took the phone from her.

"Mommy!" I heard Xander shout. I smiled. I was waiting for the call, half expecting to get it later.

"Little man what's up? I thought you said a 10pm phone call." I said as JJ left to change.

"It IS ten, mommy. Ayra was too tired to stay up but not me! I waited till ten, Bonnie said i could call you but then straight to bed."

"Well that's her job, how was your day?"

"Good I got a hundreds on a spelling test, so did Ayra!"

"That's fantastic!" I yawned as I heard JJ come out of the bathroom. "Xander, mommy's falling asleep, I had a really long day, I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Okay, night mommy love you!"

"I love you too! Night baby." the phone disconnected and I put it on the night stand.

"Care to explain?" she asked gently.

"um.. Well I have a pair of twins... They're six. You're the only one on the team that knows about them. Aaron doesn't..."

"Why? He's your older brother!" I looked at the floor because I didn't really want to talk about this.

"I was undercover during my first year at the CIA. Everything was going fine. I was in a market and then I was leaving it and I got jumped. My cover had to have been blown because nobody really knew I was there and the weird part was the people who jumped me sounded like Americans. They had a very faint underlying accent of America. Anyway so I was held hostage for two days in a little dingy place. I got raped multiple times... I woke up in a hospital with almost no memory of the incident, but I gained that memory back despite not wanting it. The nurse said I looked pretty beat up, I had a broken wrist, broken ankle and some broken ribs. My boss then came and talked to me and he looked upset. He stared at me and then started talking. He said, 'Hotchner, I'm sorry but you can't go back in the field. You're...pregnant.' I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was barely 21. I never went on a date, still haven't and I was pregnant. I was in denial for a time until it hit me. I stayed in the office for the longest time. My boss came and visited me one day and he told me that I was getting a promotion. He told me that I was being named the new Director of Counter-Terrorism. I looked at him and then nodded. I was sworn in and then a month later, my water broke." I paused and looked at JJ, she seemed upset. I continued, "It was hard, having twins and being a single mom and being in charge of Counter-Terrorism. I couldn't tell Aaron, it was embarrassing. I felt like I failed him, even though the whole thing wasn't my fault. I wanted to tell him so many times but every time I wanted to tell him, the time was right or he was dealing with some political garbage. I have to tell him now after this case though. Strauss knows and now you know. Strauss said that I had to tell Aaron about them after the first month but I think I will just tell the entire team after this case is done."

JJ looked at me and then stood up and gave me a hug. I hugged back and felt a little awkward but I'm normally awkward so I'm used to it.

"I'm sorry…" She said as I put my phone away to charge.

"Don't worry about, I'm a stronger person because of it now…" I said as I got under the covers. JJ smiled at me and we went to bed.

* * *

We got up at 8 the next morning and headed to the station. Everyone was drinking coffee around the table. Overnight, there was a box dropped off at the station. Inside was another plastic bag full of newspaper articles. Reid took the box and started for the other room.

"Robyn help me?" He asked as he walked away. I looked at Aaron, who nodded, so I followed Reid to the other room and we set to work. It was 2PM by the time Reid and I found something useful.

"Reid, can you look at this?" I said as I picked up a sheet of newspaper with red and blue marker on it.

"What is it?" he asked he took the paper from my hands.

"It looks like a cipher .. I think I know where the key is." I muttered as I stood up. I ran outside to where Rossi and JJ were taking phone calls. "Rossi! Do you have the evidence the ME sent here?" He nodded and gave it to me. "Thanks." I said and then went back to the room where Reid was scribbling down the cipher.

"Reid, we have to call Aaron" I asked as I pulled out an article. The article had a picture of me on it.

"Why?" He mumbled backed. I handed him the article. "Isn't that you?" I nodded as I pulled my phone out and dialed my brother's number.

"Hotchner." He answered with.

"You need to get back to the station now." I said as I saw Reid's face twist a little. I looked at him.

"Uh Robyn, all of the articles from the victims have you on them... I just finished the cypher."

"Robyn? Hello?" Aaron asked over the phone.

"He's targeting me... The cypher says, 'YOU ARE NEXT DOCTOR HOTCHNER. YOUR BROTHER CAN NOT SAVE YOU.'"

"Robyn, stay in the station, put me on speaker, I'm on the way back with Prentiss and Morgan. Reid?"

"Yes Hotch?"

"Don't let my sister out of your sight, you hear me?"

"Of course Hotch, got it. See you when you get back." I hung the phone up and Reid and I went to find Rossi and JJ. They were sitting and staring at the white board.

"What did you find?" Rossi asked though I barely heard him. Reid started to talk and then my phone went off as Aaron, Prentiss, and Morgan walked in. I stayed in eye sight of Reid and Aaron as I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Dr. Hotchner." I almost passed out. He had my phone number. I muted it for a minute.

"Aaron?" He looked at me. "Can you get Garcia to trace the number that is calling me and can we go to the conference room?" He nodded and everyone rushed to the conference room. I put my phone on speaker and cleared my throat.

"Hello?" The UnSub asked.

"What do you want?" I spat out.

"Watch your tone, Doctor, I don't want to have to hurt Ayra and Xander because of it."

"What have you done to them?"

"Nothing, listen."

"Mommy!" I heard both of my kids shout. It sounded like they had been crying. I curled my hand into a fist and slammed it into a wall. Everyone jumped a little.  
"If you dare lay a hand on either of them, I swear to God that I will personally kill you. Now What. Do. You. Want."

"You. I simply want you. You ruined my life and you have to pay. I have your kids and until you hand yourself over to me, I keep them. Goodbye." The line went dead. I ran out of the building with the calls from my team following me. Aaron was the only one that followed me and he held me as I cried.

"We'll find them Sis. I promise you that." He said as I cried.

* * *

Hi! So here is the next installment of this! REID AND REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT REVIEWS SOOO BADLY! thanks! 3 I dont own anything!


End file.
